The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of target apparatus useful as a weapon training system, and, more specifically, pertains to a novel construction of target apparatus for simulating firing of a weapon.
Generally speaking, the inventive target apparatus serves for the simulated firing with a weapon which emits firing or shooting pulses and is of the type comprising a first device for detecting target rings which have been hit and a second device for detecting target sectors which have been hit. These detector or detection devices are mutually interconnected by an evaluation device and with a hit-indicator device.
A target apparatus of the previously mentioned type is known to the art, for instance from German Patent Publication No. 2,756,210. With this target apparatus the target is divided into target rings and target sectors. Photo-transistors are employed as the receiving elements for shooting pulses. The collectors of the photo-transistors are formed as target rings and the emitters of such photo-transistors are formed as target sectors. A large number of receiving elements is required for covering the entire target image.